The present invention relates to an electric wire connector, and more particularly to such an electric wire connector which improves the drawback of the electric wire connector constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,433.
The electric wire according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,433, which was issued on Nov. 12, 1996 to the present inventor, comprises a hollow tubular fitting element and a hollow tubular plug element inserted into a front end of the fitting element. The plug element has an annular curved rim which may press against a front edge of the fitting element when the plug element is inserted into the fitting element. The fitting element is further provided with external threads at a middle section thereof for enabling the fitting element to be screwably inserted into a screw hole of a conductive element. An electric wire has the plastic skin at a front end portion thereof stripped to expose the wire strands. The electric wire is inserted via a rear end of the fitting element with the stripped skin pressing against a rear end of the plug element so that the wire strands pass through the fitting element and the plug element to expose on the outside. The wire strands are bent inwardly to lie against the curved rim so that it may be held firmly between the curved rim of the plug element and the fitting element after the fitting element is fitted together with the plug element into the conductive hole, thereby causing the electric wire from possible damage. Because the plug element and the fitting element are separate members, the procedure of installing the wire strands of the electric wire is complicated.